


Famine (Famished)

by TuppingLiberty



Series: TLIB FFC 2021- original works [28]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, M/M, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-04
Updated: 2021-03-04
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:29:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29834661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TuppingLiberty/pseuds/TuppingLiberty
Summary: FFC Day 28: FamineFeaturing: Another little happy slice of life with Jarrett and Patty.
Relationships: Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Series: TLIB FFC 2021- original works [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2138628
Comments: 1
Kudos: 11
Collections: February Ficlet Challenge 2021: Apocalypse No





	Famine (Famished)

“Sal, did you make those adjustments the client wanted?” Patty taps rapidly on his tablet, adjusting his own copy for the Gold campaign. 

“Sure did, boss. Check your email.” She rolls her eyes at him, letting him know exactly what she thinks of his time-wasting question. 

“Checking, checking-” 

“Patrick!” 

Both Sal and Patty pop their heads up from their devices to see Ms. Stevens, Patty’s boss, waiting at the door. She doesn’t look annoyed, just patient as if everyone should know exactly why she’s there. And it works, because Patty knows exactly why she’s there. 

“I have a report ready for you, ma’am.” 

“Dismiss your team and let’s walk and talk.” She arches a brow. 

“Yes ma’am. Okay, Sal, Randy, Jaz, I don’t want to see you again for at least twelve hours. You did amazingly, the launch was perfect. Go eat-” Patty checks the time on his tablet and blows out an apologetic breath. “-A very late dinner.” 

“Thank god, I’m _famished,”_ Sal mutters under her breath. 

“Same,” Patty whispers, and Sal gives him a quick grin. Ah, the benefits of not being the one in charge. 

“Make sure to gather your things, Patrick, I feel like walking outdoors,” Ms. Stevens says coolly from the door as she flicks through her phone. 

“Yes ma’am,” Patty repeats, grabbing his jacket, his keys, his bag as the room clears out.

Soon enough, it’s just the two of them, and Ms. Stevens gives him one of her very rare smiles. “I’m very impressed with your work, Patrick. Once again.” 

Patty feels a faint blush on his cheeks as he nods, pleased. “Thank you, ma’am.” 

“Come on, tell me all about the next steps for the Gold account.” 

She peppers him with questions as they walk and talk; she’s never been a hands-off supervisor, which Patty appreciates. Too much lead and teams lose focus. Too much oversight and they can’t get anything done. Ms. Stevens manages to find a perfect balance, which is probably why she’s making the big bucks. 

“I have to commend you, too, for your choice of team. They work well together.” 

“They’re amazing. I’m so grateful to the company, to you, for letting me choose them. I couldn’t have done this without them.” 

Ms. Stevens pauses, and Patty blinks, realizing she’s walked him out to his car in the parking lot without him really noticing, as caught up as he was in trying to report to her. 

“An amazing team deserves a reward. I’ll have my secretary call them, offer them PTO for tomorrow.” 

“They’ve been working so hard, I’m sure their families will appreciate it.” 

“I’ll need you on call for emergencies, but, Patty-” 

Patty gulps as Ms. Stevens uses his nickname. He hadn’t even been sure Ms. Stevens _knew_ his nickname.

“You get the PTO, too. As amazing as the team is, you’ve been working even longer hours. Can I see your keys for a moment?” 

Too confused to question it, he hands them over automatically. She beeps the car once, then opens the driver door for him and arches another brow. “Go home. Enjoy some R&R with your lovely husband. We’ll call if we have an emergency. Go on, CEO’s orders.” 

He feels pleasantly numb as he sits down in his car, accepts the keys from her, and watches as she shuts the door for him and clips off in her heels. 

“I can’t believe that just fucking happened,” he manages to the emptiness of his car. 

Then, with a grin, he pulls out his phone and sends a text home to Jarrett. 

Home is not at all what he’d been expecting. When he pulls up, for one, there’s... _rose petals_ in the driveway, leading up in a path to the side door. For another, Jarrett’s leaning against the door jamb dressed like Patty’s kryptonite: bare feet, his ‘home jeans’ that fit him so well, his white button up still on from work, but with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows showing off the fine dark hair on his forearms. 

Christ, Patty could look at his husband for hours. 

He grabs his stuff, skipping a little when Jarrett comes walking toward him, and he meets his husband with a hug. Jarrett laughs as he picks him up and swings him around. “Congratulations!” 

“How did you plan this?” 

“A little birdie told me she was sending you home.” 

“The fact that you call Ms. Stevens ‘a little birdie’ and live to tell the tale still manages to confound me.” 

“And like I always tell you, Bernadette is much less intimidating when you spend an evening stuck in the elevator with her trying to get to the office Christmas party.” 

Patty shakes his head, pulling Jarrett in for a kiss. Whatever had happened in what Patty would consider the elevator ride from hell, Jarrett and his boss had emerged thick as thieves. 

Jarrett cups his face, sliding their lips together before pulling back and walking them into the house. “I’m so, so proud of you, you know.” 

“Blow job proud?” 

Jarrett laughs, a full-throated sound, and Patty smiles, leaning into his husband. “You want me on knees before or after dinner?” 

"After, I'm famished." Patty sniffs the air, then practically moans. “Did you make carbonara? Tiramisu?”

“Your favorites.” 

“I love you so, so much. Okay, blow job can definitely wait until after dinner, I think my stomach is trying to eat itself.” 

With another laugh, Jarrett pulls him toward the kitchen. Patty follows gladly, unable to believe this is actually his life.

**Author's Note:**

> Once again, they didn't want to actually do the blowjob on screen. :D idk, I have to bow to their wishes. 
> 
> Guys I did it!!!! I made it through the 28 days I think for the first time ever, even if I'm a little late. Now, to finish up Alpha in Training and start working on some of the ideas this month has given me. 
> 
> Now is your chance to go back through the last month of works and tell me which you'd love to see more of. Comments, kudos, emailing me at authormhabbott@gmail.com, those all work to tell me which you liked the most and want to see more of. 
> 
> After Alpha in Training is finished, I'll be taking a bit of a break from weekly updates to work on novels and novellas that I can write all beforehand and then release on a schedule. After going back and forth between the two, that's my preferred way to write at the moment. That means you'll be seeing silence from me for a while until I've produced something completely and am ready to start releasing it. 
> 
> Also...something important is happening in July that I cannot talk about on ao3. That's all I'll say here, but my tumblr will be updated with info eventually, or you can email me. :)


End file.
